


Patience

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This may take some time.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "and what now?" and originally posted in 2017

“I’m sorry,” said Pepper, covering her smile with one hand. “I just… this isn’t funny. But I’m so used to you being so confident and intimidating, it’s a little unexpected.”

Natasha managed a smile. “I do fine when I’m seducing a mark. But I’ve never had a real actual relationship before.”

“But Clint…?”

“Once,” said Natasha. “And he’s not exactly normal.”

“No,” Pepper agreed. She touched the other woman’s wrist, and said softly, “I want you, Tasha. As much as you’re able to give me.”

“That may take some time,” Natasha replied.

Pepper kissed her gently. “It’s worth the wait.”

THE END


End file.
